


Motorcycle

by blackriddlerose



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Soul is happy, Maka is mischevious, and Spirit is not happy.  All over a new motorcycle.An old fanfic from 2013 with minor edits.  Cross posted.





	Motorcycle

Maka paced, mumbling under her breath. She normally would be back at her home by now looking at apartment listings or reading, but no. Instead, she was just outside of Shibugen's doors, at the bottom of the steps, pacing back and forth anxiously.

Why?

Because her partner texted her to wait there, saying he had a surprise to show her.

Distantly, Maka heard a motorcycle engine kick to life as it was forced to go faster than the speed limit. She pushed the sound away and continued to pace, wondering what the surprise was. Soul had been acting weird lately, secretive really. "Honestly, teenager boys are so bothersome," Maka swore. She and Soul were eighteen now, and finding a larger apartment was a must do.

Maka thought more and more about Soul might be up to, and it went from ridiculous to worrisome. Was he gonna tell me that he found a new partner? Is he planning some prank?

Preoccupied with her thoughts, the scythe technician failed to notice the sleek, black motorcycle come to a stop a few feet beside her. She just continued to pace, a frown covering her face.

The rider, clad in thick jeans and a white t-shirt peeking out from underneath the black leather jacket, got off and leaned against the bike, waiting for the girl to notice. Sheesh, how dense can she be?

After a moment of Maka not noticing, the teen sighed in exasperation and walked away from his new ride and straight into the middle of the rut Maka was creating.

Spinning on her toes, Maka turned but was stopped dead when she bumped into something hard. Effectively having her mind kicked out of the thoughts, she looked up into the red eyes of her partner.

"Soul? It's about time you got here! So what is this surprise you wanted to show me?" Maka stated, her arms crossed.

The teen just pointed his finger toward the motorcycle, his smug grin spreading across his face.

"Wha-Why?" Maka stuttered.

"It's an early birthday present from me, for me. Besides, the orange was getting old. Not to mention how uncool it looked," Soul stated calmly.

Maka just stood there, a little astonished, until a mischievous grin made a home on her face. "You know something?"

Soul looked at her grin and the evil glimmer in her eyes. "What?" he asked, cautiously.

"Papa would freak if he saw me riding that with you."

"Another reason to ride then," Soul grinned. He enjoyed causing the older Death Scythe discomfort and anger when it came to his relationship with Maka.

"Let's."

Soul climbed on, Maka right behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his stomach, her head resting between his shoulder blades and an evil smirk on her face.

….

Elsewhere in Death City:

"My Maka senses are tingling," Spirit said, cutting Stein off midsentence as he looked toward the closest window.

Stein watched as his friend and occasional partner touched his forehead, his face scrunching up in concentration. "You have physic powers now?" Stein said, amused.

"Maka just got on a motorcycle! With HIM!" Spirit yelled running to the window and jumping out. "Soul! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY MAKA!"

"What was that yelling about?" Marie asked as she walked into the room, her four year old son clinging to her hand.

"Just Spirit freaking out over Maka and Soul again," Stein replied, picking up his son.

"I wonder if you'll turn out like that if this child is a girl." Marie mused, her hand rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

Stein smiled at the thought of being overprotective like his friend. "Who knows just how much Spirit has rubbed off on me?"

...

"MAKA, YOUR FATHER IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" the Death Scythe yelled as he busted their apartment door down. Of course, he had to enter at a sensitive moment that set his fatherly protectiveness to all new levels. 

Maka was straddling Soul on the couch, his hands on her ass and his lips on her neck.

It took multiple Maka-chops before things quieted down, Spirit, of course, had to be knocked unconscious to keep him from doing any more damage.


End file.
